


老实与聪明

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw的手如钢圈般箍着她，已渐渐让她觉得有些疼，忍不住发出了一声轻微的痛呼。而这似乎让Shaw终于反应了过来，她如梦初醒般松开了手，别开视线看着远方吃东西的Bear，神色尴尬。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	老实与聪明

**Author's Note:**

> 2015四川卷

May女士坐在她的电脑前，悠闲地翻着手里的资料。ISA的数据库实在太难黑进去，但他们对纸质档案的保管可真不那么上心。应聘秘书，容易；赢得老板喜爱，容易；下班后趁职务之便偷点资料，更加容易。

所以，May女士拿到手里这份资料并没有花上太多力气。Sameen Shaw，代号靛蓝催化剂，履历简直令人叹为观止，引得May女士不停地咂嘴。前医生、前海军、ISA明星探员……

哦不， _前_ ISA明星探员。

May女士的耳机里，她的国会议员老板正一字一句地数落着他的无能的下属，抱怨他怎能将这么重要的人弄丢。

其实就Shaw探员的履历来看，在几个小队的围攻下脱逃也纯属正常，同样可以属于这份叹为观止的履历中的一部分。但May女士觉得，若是一个聪明人，一开始就不可能陷入这份被老板追杀的境地。

啧啧啧，May女士惋惜地摇头，只能说当过兵的人都太老实，老实得愚蠢。

“……我确信我射伤她了。”下属半邀功半赔罪地汇报。

May女士啪的一声将复制的资料合上送进碎纸机，拿着手机头也不回地往出走。她还有话要问这位在逃探员，若是现在就死了，她可会非常伤脑筋。

*

第一印象是很难改的。但Root觉得她对于Shaw的第一印象也没有太大偏差。她喜恶单一、原则坚定，行动方式更是极好推断，总按着同一套理论出牌。比起Root见过的其他许多人来说，简直老实了太多。

比如，the Machine这两个词简直就是说服Shaw的灵丹妙药。在被组织那样追杀后依然对这项目抱有如此大的信心和忠诚简直就是……

Root悠闲地啃着手里的苹果，看着Shaw将一个高她整整一个半头的男人放倒在了地上，又马不停蹄地迎上了下一个。她闲庭信步地走到那个倒下男人的身上，摸出一把车钥匙，然后扔给了还在喘气的Shaw。

可能是因为当过兵还做过特工，Shaw打架和开车都别有一番味道，总能让Root看得津津有味。就连她抬眼看后视镜检查追兵的样子都可爱极了。

“100米后右转。”她复述着耳里的话。

Shaw皱眉看了过来，“那是死胡同。”

她耸耸肩，“可能吧。”

“但——”

“50米。”

Shaw一个急转弯，车轮和地面发出了一阵尖锐的摩擦，最后完美的将车停在了死胡同里。

Root扔掉手里的苹果核，转头对着Shaw的方向抛了个媚眼，“真乖。”

Shaw狠狠地瞪了过来，看样子很想打人。

是了，不仅如此，她连情绪反应都是如此的可控。

Root迎着瞪视笑得更加开心了，很想再调笑两句，但耳里又有了下一条指令。Shaw忿忿地跟了上来，捡起提上的撬棍便开始弄面前的铁丝网。

Root专注地看着她的动作，脸上笑得都有些抽筋。她不露痕迹地揉了揉自己的脸，情真意切地觉得眼前的这个小个子女人真是老实得可爱。

*

在Root回到地铁站时，另一个女人正在认真地做俯卧撑，听到声音后抬头看到了她，点点头，算是打了个招呼。而就Harold所说，这两天里Shaw出人意料地老实，除了嘴上抱怨之外，便没做过任何企图离开地铁站的举动。

Root有些吃惊，鉴于她才在两天前把一管镇定剂扎入了Shaw的脖颈，她本以为Shaw会有些过激的反应。比如履行她昏迷前未完的事业，或者……这里有一堆的枪，或许那样还会更加符合Shaw的胃口。

但她只是自顾自地做着俯卧撑，完了到桌上去拿水喝，然后静静地看着Root对着电脑工作。

Root拔出U盘，丢进包里便准备离开。但Shaw突然开了口：“你去哪儿？”

Shaw很少会问她这个问题，让她犹豫了好一会儿。“哦，”她装不在地耸耸肩，“一些杂事。”

_Samaritan_ _想见个面。_

Shaw似乎没信，眉头皱成了一团，“需要后援么？”

她一时觉得这是Shaw在变相找着出去的理由，但看表情似乎又不太像。“Sameen，放松，”她将双手按在Shaw肩上，“我知道怎么照顾自己。”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“是么？你上次自作聪明的时候，似乎多了好几个弹孔。”

谈话渐渐朝一个不太舒服的区域进行，而Root觉得她有必要尽快终止，“都是无关痛痒的地方，” _先称述事实，然后再加一个无法反驳的理由_ ，“而且， **她** 帮我看着的，没事。”她说完便欲转身离开，但手臂却被一股大力抓住强行将她转了回来。

Shaw身上有着隐隐的怒火，语调压抑，“ **她** 根本就不可能指望得上，”Shaw重重地咬着那个“她”字，就同有什么深仇大恨一般，“你也不可能指望一个摄像头来帮忙。”

这回答和她的预期不同，Root瞥了眼那只依旧紧紧抓着自己大臂的手，决定换一个方案，“噢，Sameen，我都不知道你这么在意，”她低头笑得满是暗示，“你是希望我们能有些…… _其他_ 的安排么？”

而Shaw就像全然没听到她的后半句话一样，近乎是脱口而出：“我 _是_ 在意。”

这也不是Root本期待的回应，没有白眼，也没有那阴沉得快滴水的脸色。Shaw脸上是一副全然陌生的表情，手紧紧的抓着她的大臂，用力之大，让她觉得有些疼。

Root的大脑一片空白，全然不知该如何回答。她紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，清楚的感觉到背后已经有了薄薄的一层汗。

Shaw的手如钢圈般箍着她，已渐渐让她觉得有些疼，忍不住发出了一声轻微的痛呼。而这似乎让Shaw终于反应了过来，她如梦初醒般松开了手，别开视线看着远方吃东西的Bear，神色尴尬。

“Shaw……”

Shaw咳了两声，打断了她的话，“就……多注意点，少在那儿自作聪明。”

这不是Root熟悉的Sameen Shaw，而她觉得这样或许也不错。

“好。”她说。


End file.
